Touch Me Up
by monasticreforms
Summary: Beckett is tense and Castle has just the thing to help her unwind.
1. Chapter 1

She dropped her keys on her bedside table and began to strip. She could hear the tempting water running, knowing only moments later she would be surrounded by the warm, fragranced, bubbly liquid. As soon as her toe dipped through the waters surface, she hummed in anticipation. Her whole body now submerged beneath the bubbles. Her head and her arms were exposed. She picked up her wine glass, and took a big sip to prepare herself for _Heat Rises. _She was going to demand an advanced copy of it, but that morning she found a present lying on her desk with the gift card reading _'I know you need a good read, so here's the best. Always.' _ As soon as she read the last word, she tore open the package, and sat in her hands was her favourite author's new book. She looked around, no-one was around, so she indulged in a little giggle and a happy dance.

She placed the book carefully in her bag and started ion the paperwork. Eugh! Paperwork was the worst part of being a cop, it was tedious and often repetitive, but if she had no distractions (Ahem! Castle!) then she would be finished by noon and have the rest of the weekend off.

By 8am, a few more officers had fluttered in and out of the 12th, but hardly anyone was there when she heard the elevator 'ding' for the umpteenth time. She looked up out of force of habit and a small smile played at her lips, Richard Castle was making his way towards her, coffee and a bearclaw occupying his hands. A lopsided grin lit up his features. 'Did you get my present Detective?'

She was bored of paperwork and she wanted a bit of fun. 'What present? Castle,' she picked up her coffee and took a large swig. She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her throat when the warm, thick liquid descended down her throat. She watched his brow furrow and his eyes widen respectively.

'I left you a present, right here, on your desk.'

'Well it wasn't here when I got in this morning.'

'Who the hell could've possibly taken it? Oh God, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, I knew I should've given it to you myself, and now someone's gone and stolen it.'

She decided it was time for him to stop rambling, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her copy of _Heat Rises_ with the gift tag now being used as a bookmark. She reached out and touched his arm.

'Relax castle, I got your present, I was only messing with you. Thank you.'

He was frozen, partly because of her hand on his arm, and partly because of the one she had just pulled over on him.

'That was dirty Beckett. Do you know how much trouble I could've got into if someone had actually stolen it?'

'Well it's a good thing I came in early today then.' She countered, a smirk breaking out on her face.

'Tell me one thing thought, why?' He asked innocently.

'I was bored and paperwork was killing me. I needed a good laugh and opportunity presented itself to me, so I took it.'

'Thank you by the way, for these.' She motioned to the coffee and bearclaw.

'You're very welcome, and I'm so happy that my breakdown amused you.' He slumped into his chair and began tapping at his phone.

Noon came around quicker than she expected. She had just finished signing the last release form, and she was released from the precinct until Monday.

'Finally!' She exclaimed, bringing Castle out of his Angry Birds daze.

'What?'

'I'm finished and I'm free!' she smiled. 'Wanna go get some lunch?'

'Oh my god! You eat? I thought you just worked.' He said in mock surprise.

'Ha-ha, you're so funny, and yes I do eat.'

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

'You really need to relax.' His warm breath lingered in her ears and her eyes closed involuntarily, she momentarily relaxed into him.

'Speaking of relaxing,' he continued, oblivious to her current state, 'do you have any idea how tense you are?'

'No, why?'

'You need a massage. I know a gut and he can get these knots out, no problem.'

'You know what. I'll think about it and I'll call you.'

The water was getting cold, and she was on chapter six. She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial 2. He picked up on the first ring.

'Why Beckett, what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely call of yours?'

'Alright Castle, I'm in.'

'Oh, Beckett, you're gonna love him, without a doubt.'

'Set it up for Monday at 7, kay.'

'You got it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this at the start of chapter 1, but i do not own Castle, i'm just inspired by it.**

Sunday flew by and before she knew it, it was Monday. She reluctantly got out of bed and started getting ready. She walked into the precinct at 8am exactly and as she sat down the elevator doors opened and she saw him stride up to her with the usual in his hand and placed it down on her desk.

'Hey so I've booked the appointment for 7, like you said, but there is one thing you need to have before going,' he explained.

'Why can't you just give it to me here?'

'It's too big.'

'Oh, OK.'

'I've gotta go now, but come to my place and I'll give it to you, oh and the address for the massage place.'

'Err, where you going?'

'I've got a meeting with Paula about the fate of Nikki Heat.'

'I'll call when I leave.'

He flashed her, her favourite grin, lopsided, boyish and charming and headed towards the elevators. As soon as the doors closed she could tell the day was going to be boring. There was no paperwork and a body hadn't dropped.

She managed to make her coffee and bearclaw last for half an hour.

At about 10 the captain called her into his office.

'Beckett, a word,' it was a command.

'Yes sir, what is it?'

'Take the rest of the day off, you're not on call till tomorrow, so relax and have some fun.'

'O…ok then sir. Thank you sir.' And with that she left with only one thing on her mind. 'I need to finish that book.'

The alarm on her phone went off at 6pm. '_Time to go_.' She thought. She placed her bookmark at the beginning of the last chapter, grabbed her phone, keys badge and gun and left.

She hit speed dial 2 as she locked her door. He picked up on the first ring.

'Castle.'

'I've just left my place; I'll be there in twenty.'

'Ok see you soon.'

She wondered what on earth he was going to give her. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Thoughts surrounding this surprise clouded her mind until she found herself knocking on his door. He opened it and stepped outside before she could say anything.

'Uhh… Castle, why are we standing outside your apartment?}'

'Your surprise isn't ready yet.'

'Doesn't it seem a bit strange to Alexis and Martha that you've basically shut yourself out of your own home?'

'No, cause they're not in. Alexis is at her friends' house and mother is at a Broadway performance, and won't be back till she does the walk of shame.'

She tried to reach for the door handle, but he grabbed her wrist before she could touch it.

'Patience is a virtue, my dear Detective.' She glared at him, however we can go in, but it is vital that you close your eyes.'

'What, why Castle.'

'Because if you don't you'll ruin it.'

She closed her eyes just so he would stop his whining. And she was indeed surprised when she opened them. His loft was covered in candles and soft music was floating around the room.

'Wow,' was all she could manage to say.

He led her through his office to his bedroom. She could still hear the soft music from the living room, but here it was muffled and the candles here were scented. Lavender. She spotted the massage table in the middle of his room.

'I took an aromatherapy class whilst doing research for a book.' He explained. 'I'm very good with my hands.'

She smiled at that, 'I'm sure you are Castle, but are you sure that this isn't just another way for you to touch me up?'

'Maybe, but you'll never know if you don't try.' He waggled his eyebrows.

'_What the hell'_ she thought.

'OK Castle, work your magic on me.'

**Thank, Thank YOUUU!. The Hits hehehe.**

**Please leave a review and i'm hopefully going to update daily (hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, err, I'll just leave you to, you know,' he nodded slightly to indicate her clothes, and with that he left the room.  
>She realised that she had just agreed to get completely naked for Richard Castle. The thought of his large hands touching her, and running over her body, sent delicious shivers down her spine. She was going to tease the hell out of him, because he wasn't being his innuendo self, no he was being more reserved and jumpy. '<em>Not if I have anything to do with it<em>' she grinned mischievously.  
>She started stripping, and more images of his hands flashed through her mind. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she was going to enjoy it. She finished and folded her clothes and placed them on his bed. She lay down on the table.<p>

'OK, Castle, I'm ready, you can come in now.'

She placed her head in the hole and relaxed.

She heard the door shut and large footsteps approaching.

'So where do you want it done?' his voice a bit shaky

'_Let it begin_'

'Hmmm…might as well do everywhere Castle, if you are as good as you say.'

'O…OK.' He cleared his throat, and rubbed some oil onto his hands.

He gently placed his hands over her shoulders, and started to knead the muscles there. She didn't expect him to be so gentle, and her eyes fluttered shut, whilst his large hands moved over her shoulders. Good God! Did it feel amazing. She let out a tiny moan that had been building up. It spurred him on to add more pressure, and she had to bite back louder moans threatening their release.

'How's that?' he managed to whisper.

'Hmmm, yeah, that feels _sooooo_ good Castle, don't stop.' She couldn't help but say it in a breathy moan, because she knew what she was doing to him and loved his reaction.

His fingers became more adventurous, moving lower and lower on her back, all the while eliciting luscious moans from her.

When his fingers ghosted over her lower spine she involuntary arched her back and gasped. The things the man could do to her, whilst barely touching her. He stopped massaging her, and she was about to protest, when she felt his finger run down her spine.

'Ooohhhh, hmmm, Castle, wow.' She arched her back even more when he started to draw tiny circles on her back.

'Are you enjoying this, Kate?'

'Mhmmm.'

She had been reduced to a boneless, speechless Kate Beckett rather than tough as nails Kate Beckett, and didn't have any regrets. She was getting lost in her fantasies, when Castle's voice pulled her out from it.

'Hey, erm Beckett. When you said, do everywhere, what did you mean by everywhere?'

'Everywhere, Rick, use your imagination.'

She felt the towel covering her backside being removed and replaced by large, soft hands kneading her gently. She couldn't believe his hands were on her ass, and God did that man have talented hands.

'Castle, don't stop.' It came out fast and sensual. He was becoming more daring and applied more pressure and her breathing was becoming rapidly uneven. She was trying to hold back moans, but when his hands cupped her cheeks and squeezed them, she released the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

'Oh god Castle, more, more, mhmmm… oh yeah…'

He obliged and his hands got more and more aggressive as he worked his way back up her body, finishing off at her shoulders.

She felt soft fabric cover her backside again.

'Kate, I'm finished.' His voice sounded way too soft. The she heard the door shut. She was alone again.

She sat up and her body was still tingling from his ministrations. She went to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her. God was she really that shaken from Castle's touch. She got changed with a smile on her face. All she could think about was his hands on her body, touching her, exciting her, making her moan.

'Castle you can come back in now, I'm changed.'

He opened the door slowly and released a breath.

'That was fun Castle; let's say we do this again next week, same time.'

All he could manage was a nod.

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been a bit busy with deadlines, that's all.**

**This is where it gets **_**M**_**.**

Back at her apartment she fell into bed and drifted off to sleep instantly. Castle had done such a good job relaxing her. The way his hands moved over her back, expertly kneading out all of her stress and worries stored there. His hands. Oh his hands. God did they make her moan. If she hadn't of bitten back, things would've gone differently and she wouldn't be in her bed right now. She let thoughts of his hands roaming other parts of her body fill her mind.

His hands had been imprinted onto her skin. _His nimble fingers moved over her neck, barely touching her. She shivered in delight. He leaned back into his chest and her head fell back into the crook of his neck, giving his talented fingers more exploration space. He trailed his fingers down her exposed arms and then back up. His other hand snaked around her waist, preventing her escape. She felt his warm breath in her ear as he focused on touching her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensations he was producing in her. 'Kate.' The way he said her name, his voice deep, low, sexy. She could practically feel his warm lips touching her ear. His fingers traced her collarbone, past her smooth curves to her taut stomach. His large hand stretched out across it as he held her in place. His lips came down for the attack. First they nibbled painfully slow at her ear, and then they made their way down to where his fingers once were. He placed a delicate kiss there, and then his tongue slipped out slightly to taste her. His teeth grazed her skin, and then he bit down hard. Her eyes flew open and she moaned loudly. He trailed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck, up to her mouth, and kissed the corner of her lips. She turned her head towards his and their lips met. It stared out as a leisurely kiss, but intensified when she slipped her tongue passed his lips and then they duelled for dominance. His hands started to roam her body. One hand started upwards whilst the other stayed in place at her waist. His big, strong hand covered her breast and squeezed her gently, all the while their lips never parted. His other hand started to make its way slowly down to her thighs. She parted her legs for him, and his fingers drew tiny patterns on her skin, coming dangerously close to where she wanted those fingers to be. But still he kept on teasing her. Their lips parted and they were both breathless, they both looked down to see what he was doing to her. The hand on her breast massaged it roughly whilst the fingers on his other hand lightly stoked her lower lips. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. His fingers found her wetness and he slipped one inside her. She couldn't help but moan and arch her back. He started to slowly pump her, and then he inserted another finger in. She was riding his hand, just like she wanted to so desperately ride his body. The hand on her breast moved down to rub her clit, and before she knew it she was pushed over the edge and on a high._

She woke with a start, her breathing erratic. God, did she just dream about Richard Castle doing that to her. Of course she did, she had wanted him to do that to her when he was massaging her. She was going to do everything in her power to make him touch her like that. She wanted him to initiate it; she wanted him to be in control.

**So I've got the next few chapters outlined, let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER! Kick the Ballistics was just pure Awsomesauce. Once again I do not own Castle. **

Tuesday was turning out to be as uneventful as Monday. No bodies had dropped and the backlog of paperwork had been cleared. She supposed that it was a good thing, but she was just so damn bored. She went to the break room to make it look like she was keeping busy.

She was about to walk out when something big blocked her way. She looked up to see one Richard Castle staring down at her. She smiled as she plotted.

'Hey Castle, how was your night last night?'

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, 'How do you think?' His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. Damn that man, the things he could do to her without even trying.

'I have no idea what you're talking about Castle, seeing as I was at that masseuse you recommended.' She spotted Ryan and Esposito, and she nodded slightly in their direction, he caught on instantly.

'So how was he?'

'You were right, he is good with his hands, and in fact I think he may be a bit too good…'

She watched his jaw drop and eyes widen as her statement lingered in the air between them. She smiled and chuckled lightly as she passed him on her way out.

'You boys got anything?'

'Yeah a body just dropped in the park.'

'Castle you coming?'

She made her way to the elevator with all three men staring at her.

'Come on guys, this murders not gonna solve itself.'

She dropped onto her couch as her T.V. flickered to life. The case had been a relatively easy crime of passion. The victim was Bridget Rush murdered by one of the gang members who hung around the park locally. They were going out, but she had a change of heart and wanted out, so he shot her and granted her wish.

Her stomach growled at her. Crap! She had forgotten to eat and there was nothing in her apartment. She was too comfy to move and order in. She flicked through aimlessly until a Temptation Lane marathon caught her eye.

Half and hour in, someone was knocking at her door. She reluctantly got up and looked through the peephole. Castle was standing there with food bags and a bottle of wine in his hands. She smiled to herself before putting on her best annoyed face and opening the door.

'What Castle?'

'Oh, um, I, err…I, um noticed that you hadn't eaten all day and I'd thought you be hungry.' The last part came out in a mumbled blur.

'Thanks, that's really sweet, come in.'

He smiled after her confidence boost and strode into her living room.

'Temptation lane huh?'

'Nothing else was on, and I just got home.'

'Hey I'm not one to judge.'

'Shut up Castle and show me what you brought.' Her stomach rumbled to emphasise her point.

'Well for you went for the classic chicken chow mien and for me I got a sweet 'n' sour. This wine here is from my personal collection. By personal collection I mean locked away so my mother can't hack at it.'

She had to grin at his last statement.

She went tot the kitchen and retrieved two of her largest wine glasses and set them down on her coffee table. She took her take out box and started to devour her meal. Castle followed suit.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, each unconsciously inching further and further towards each other until they were touching shoulders. By that time the marathon had finished and she was dozing on his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. '_Would it really be that easy to just kiss perfect lips right now? How bad would that be? She won't notice, she's fast asleep. I need to taste her lips again.'_

He bent his head slowly, constantly checking to see if she woke. Once he was, millimetres away from her lips, he sucked in a breath and pressed his lips gently to hers.

**Don't' kill me… I has a plan. No I really do have a plan; I know where this is going now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I do not own Castle, but how awesome would that be!**

She was in heaven. His lips were working gently against hers. She moaned in delight as she slipped her tongue past his slightly parted lips. Their tongues touched, experimentally at first, but she felt him get more aggressive as his tongue battled against hers. She was waiting for his hands to come and caress her. Wasn't that how it always started? She couldn't really complain, his lips and tongue were rendering her completely thoughtless.

She shifted on her couch to get a better angle at his lips. Wait. Why was she on her couch in the first place? She was so confused but she didn't want him to stop. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and found herself staring at Richard Castle's eyelids. It wasn't a dream, he was actually kissing her. She felt him starting to pull away, so she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

He had just finished kissing the woman he loved and she was still asleep.

'_He's not getting off that easily._'

'Hmmm Castle, don't stop.'

He smiled as she dreamt of him kissing her. She opened her eyes, and his grin all but dropped from his face, as he realised she was awake.

'_He really is clueless? I might as well finish what he started.'_

And with that she leaned back in and kissed him hard. She surprised him because for the first few seconds he was unresponsive, but then he got it together and made her thoughtless again. Just with one mind blowing kiss. Imagine what would happen if her dreams came true. At this rate it looked like they were about to. He pulled away all too soon. They were both breathing heavily and she had a smile on her face.

'Kate, what's going on?' He was so adorable when he was confused.

'Castle, when you kiss me again, please don't ask any questions.'

'OK, wait, what did you just say?'

'I said when you _kiss_ me again...'

'Yeah that part'

'What, the part about you kissing me.'

'I thought you were asleep?'

'So by me being asleep, you thought you'd kiss me.' Her tone was light and playful. Before he could start an argument she continued on 'because I hope you do that more often.'

He couldn't have looked more confused and she was trying to suppress a giggle, but a smile managed to slip though.

'I liked it Rick. And if we ever find ourselves in the situation in the future, I would _love_ it if you did that to me again.'

She watched and she could actually see it in his eyes as he figured the whole thing out. Before she knew it, she was being pushed back into the couch by a pair of lips and she could feel his body was fully covering hers. The kiss was short and sweet as his lips left hers in search for her neck. She leaned to give him more access and he stared nibbling on her.

'Mmmm OH!' She was startled when he bit her, and she lifted her hips to grind against him. He soothed the bite with his tongue and she felt his hot breath in her ear.

'My, my Beckett, that was a very, very sexy sound you just made, I can't wait to make you scream my name.'

At those words she felt her stomach tighten and her hands moved to his head, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth blindingly down to hers. He couldn't resist her for a short kiss, and he pushed away from her. She looked confused, but the look vanished as he started to kiss his way down from her collarbone to her cleavage. She writhed underneath him and moaned on his hair. Her vibrations made him stop.

'You said I was more than good massaging you, did you enjoy my hands Kate?' They certainly enjoyed roaming your glorious body.'

That man and his words.

**More to come… ****  
>Sorry for stopping here, it just seemed that my brain didn't want to work today, but hey, ho! Me shall continue, expect an update on Friday.<br>I love each and every single one of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

His hands were at her waist, gripping her lightly and he started to slowly inch them upwards. He looked up at her and saw her eyes darken instantly as she met his gaze. His hands snaked under her top. Her stomach tightened as his hands moved past it, towards her breasts.

They skimmed over the lacy fabric of her bra as they reached the top of her shirt collar, and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere, exposing her.

'Oh!' she let out a surprised gasp as he grinned at her and let his eyes roam her body. His hands came back down to rest gently at her waist again. She watched his eyes darken as his gaze lingered on her breasts, her insides tightened.

'Kate you are breathtaking.' He simply commented.

One of his hands came up to remove the lacy barrier over one of her and his large hand covered her creamy flesh. He let it rest there, just enjoying the feel of her filling his hand. But she was impatient and ground into him and wriggled underneath him.

He stared to slowly massage her breast, gently squeezing her perfect roundness. She closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her.

She wanted this. She wanted him to be in control. Oh was he in control, because all she could muster up was a breathy moan as his other hand came up to imitate the first. She moved her hips upwards to meet his groin, and he started to squeeze her vigorously.

'Mmmmm, Ooohhhh, hmmmm, yes…' she moaned various approvals as his nimble fingers began attacking her peaks. One hand left only to be replaced with his hot, wet tongue. He ran it all over her and when the cold air hit her exposed flesh, she broke out in goosebumps. He took a peak between his teeth and tugged gently and soon all control was lost as he animalistcly attacked her peak.

She was close, he knew it, so he moved onto the other breast, and took the other peak into his mouth. She screamed and arched herself into him; his mouth never left her breast as he heard her phone go off. He let her ride out her high before getting off her and grabbing her phone from the coffee table. She was too busy focusing on getting her breathing back to normal to notice. He held out her phone to her. She was momentarily confused, but took the call anyway.

'Beckett.' She answered, a bit breathless.

'Hey, err; you sound a bit breathless, what's up'

'Esposito, get your mind out of the gutter, I was doing yoga. Now why the interruption?'

'Oh yeah, body's just dropped, by the river, you're gonna want to see this. Oh could you call Castle, Ryan's been trying to reach him, but he can't get through.'

'Yeah, see ya in a bit.'

She dropped her phone on the couch.

''yoga, huh, is that my new nickname?' he asked smugly.

'Keep doing that and it will be.'

She left him there with his mouth hanging open. She walked to her room with Castle behind her, but he was too late as her bedroom door hit him in the face.

'I could help you change you know.' She heard him shout.

She chuckled to herself and looked in her mirror. God! He had just ripped her shirt open, made her come violently in her pants without even touching her that intimately. She had no doubt in her mind that sex with him would be indescribable. She cleaned herself up and put on new clothes in under ten minutes. She saw the back of Castles head and she heard him murmuring to himself. She walked around to face him, he didn't notice.

He was stroking himself hard and fast, mumbling her name to himself. She smiled at how aroused this got her. She silently kneeled in front of him and covered his hand with hers. At her contact his eyes flew open and he stopped and watched her. His hand fell from himself and she took that as an opportunity to taste him.

She ran her tongue lightly up his long, thick shaft.

'God, Kate.' He choked.

She giggled seductively, 'My, my, Ricky, you are a very, very big boy aren't you.' And with that she took him fully into her mouth. His hips buckled into her mouth and his tip hit the back of her throat. She moved up and down, up and down as he released himself into her. She moaned at how good he tasted, all of him tasted.

She licked his tip clean after she swallowed him.

'Kate, oh my god, I didn't even mean for you to…'

'Ricky you taste _delicious_. Now put your pants back on, there's been a murder.'

**YAYYY! Ilove all the positive reviews you guys have been giving me, it really, really makes me happy, and means sooooo sooooo muchhh!**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe Monday. **


	8. Chapter 8

They were both silent on the way to the crime scene. She kept on stealing glances over at him whilst she drove. His eyes remained shut and his head was pressed back into his seat until the engine cut. There was an unspoken agreement between them that they weren't going to mention anything.

She got out and was on her way to the crime scene when she heard his door shut. She felt him close in behind her, just like back at her apartment. She knew he wasn't concentrating on the crime scene, not after what had just happened. No she was pretty sure his eyes were fixed on her ass. She didn't mind actually, she found it quite thrilling and slightly arousing to have this power over him. So she put a bit more swing into her hips, just to torture him.

'Hey, what've we got?' she asked Lanie.

'Vic's a male, mid 20's, two GSW's to the chest.' Lanie focused on the way Castle started at Beckett.

'Any ID?'

'Nada yet, but hopefully Ryan and Esposito will find something. I need to get the body back to the morgue to run more tests. Hey Beckett, walk with me.'

'Uhh, sure.' She turned to Castle. 'Hey, find Ryan and Esposito, see what they got.'

'Hmmm, OK then.' His mind was clearly elsewhere.

'What's up with Castle?' Lanie asked, persistence lingering.

'I don't know, why?' She was trying so desperately to avoid this conversation.

'Well he's closer to you than normal and he's so absent minded, _and_ he hasn't come up with any crazy theories.'

_Crap!_ She noticed. Beckett was done for. She needed to make up some excuse, any excuse would do. Why oh why was her mind drawing a blank right _now_.

'Err; I was at his place, talking to Alexis about Stanford.' She tried to keep her face as straight as possible.

'What about Stanford?' Lanie challenged.

'Just what it was like; Castle told her I went there before my mother was murdered.'

'And?'

'And she really appreciated it, and then we ended up talking about my hair for some reason,' she added, hoping to throw Lanie into the wind.

'Well why shouldn't she, it's like porn, hair porn!'

'Lanie! What? That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard of.'

'Weird or not, it's true. How do you manage to make your hair look like that?'

It worked, now she just had to talk about her hair.

'Well, I, err…'

'Beckett, you need to see this.' She heard Esposito shout.

'I'll tell you later.' With that she turned her back on Lanie and paced over to where her team was standing.

'What?' She looked confused to why she was called there.

'What's wrong with him?' Ryan pointed to Castle as he leaned against her car, eyes closed, head down.

'I don't know guys, I'll talk to him, I'll see you at the precinct.'

She headed towards Castle, but her presence alone didn't break him from his current daze.

'Hey.' Her voice soft and soothing. No response.

'Hey, look at me.' Still no response.

'Please,' she added.

She reached for his arm and gently stroked him. He jerked slightly at contact.

'What's wrong with me?' he mumbled.

'Nothing, why?' She was baffled.

'I knew we were coming to a dead body. I knew we were coming to this and all I could think about was making you stop the car and having my way with you in your crown vic. And then here. I just wanted to do unmentionable things to you. It was so wrong. I didn't even care that everyone would've been watching that there was dead body on the ground. All I cared about was making you scream my name, tasting you, god Kate, you have no idea the effect you have on me do you?'

She was honestly stunned at his confession. Stunned at his bluntness and at the fact that she knew he was distracted, but not this distracted. She really did feel sorry for him.

'Hey Rick,' he looked up at the use of his first name.

'I knew I had an effect on you, I just didn't know that it was such a big effect.' She smiled at him.

'Yeah, yeah you do Kate. Normally I'm so good at compartmentalising, I really am, but then when I'm around you, it's like I'm a teenager again. No control, no nothing. You crawled under my skin and you lay there plotting. I can't get you out of my mind Kate; I'm trying to be professional…'

His speech was cut off by her lips gently pressing against his. The kiss was short and sweet.

'Rick, you've invaded my thoughts on too many occasions to mention, you just have to learn how to hide it more. I've told Lanie that it was about Alexis and college, and that's what I'll tell the guys, but we can work on it and I'll help any way I can.'

He smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss, but she diverted her lips to his ear.

'Not now, Ricky, be a good boy for the next few hours and then you can have your wicked way with me.' She heard him mumble 'evil woman.' as she sauntered off to the driver's side

He was still standing outside when she got frustrated and honked her horn, startling him. He got in quickly.

'Kate, I really, really want to do what you just suggested, believe me. It's just; I don't want to do you out of the blue. So tomorrow, would you do me the honour of going out to dinner with me?'

God, he could be a sap at times. 'Yeah OK then, that would be nice.'

_Nice,_ wow. Couldn't she have thought of a better word than _nice_? How about perfect, wonderful, but _no_, her mind had to come up with crappy _nice_! If his smile was any indication, he didn't mind one bit about her word choice.

'Well then, Detective. You have yourself a date.'

**Hey, well first my brother came back from university so he hogged the computer and then my internet went down yesterday so I couldn't update this.  
>BUT here it is and I managed to write up the next few chapters to keep me ahead of schedule.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHEEEEOLLLY HECKLESSSSSSSS! Eye Of The Beholder! UMMM WOW! Who else loved Jealous Beckett!**

They spent all night trying to find any leads to ID their victim, but nothing came up. So around midnight Beckett suggested they leave and come back in the morning and look again with fresh eyes.

'Come on Castle, I'll drive you home.'

In the car, he seemed relatively quiet. She knew why, heck for the past two hours flashes of his hands on her body ran through her mind, but she was trained to ignore it, to hide it. He wasn't. She pulled up outside his place and grabbed his arm before he could leave. She leaned across the seat and placed her lips to his. He responded enthusiastically, his tongue coming out to seek hers. She moaned at first contact and they battled it out.

When breathing became necessary they broke apart, both panting heavily.

'Until tomorrow Kate.' He opened the door and left.

She watched him disappear into his building and she smiled to herself.

That man and his lips.

She headed into the precinct at seven thirty. Obviously no one else was there. The fact that a certain writer's lips and hands invaded her mind and refused to leave ensured she got minimal sleep, however it was blissful. She was running on just oxygen, her coffee machine had broke.

She sat down on her desk and started at the murder board, looking for clues, without an ID this case was going nowhere.

That was the way that Castle found her, an hour later, sitting there on her desk, with a blank expression covering her face.

When she heard his footsteps she didn't move, but when she smelt the delicious aroma of coffee she turned her head towards him and smiled.

He placed the coffee in her outstretched hand and placed her bearclaw on the table behind her.

She took an appreciative sip and couldn't help the moan that escaped her as the liquid slid down her throat. He just stared at her.

'So, how was your night Detective?' he asked, after regaining himself.

'It was pretty good considering I didn't get any sleep.'

'Why not?'

'Oh, a certain writer and his talented assets invaded my mind and they still haven't left.'

'Really?' He sounded like a child the way his voice was raised in hope, and she just glanced at him, confirming what she had just said. She literally could see his ego inflating by the second.

'Yeah, why?'

'It's just that all I could think about was touching a certain detective, tasting a certain detective, hearing said detective moaning loudly.'

'Well I'm sure Esposito would be glad to hear that.' Poof! Ego had been popped. A small giggle escaped her lips.

'Hey that's so not funny.'

'What's not funny bro?' Esposito came up behind him.

'Speak of the devil,' Beckett murmured.

'Nothing, nothing.' Castle tried to steady himself.

'What've we got?' Beckett asked Esposito.

'Another vic, 54th and Lex, same MO.'

'Alright let's go.'

Castle had been surprisingly well behaved all day, but the second victim had no ID as well, making her team even more lost in the dark. They'd found out that the murder weapon was a .38mm and the bullets in both victims were a match to the same gun. Other than that they had no other evidence. The bodies weren't interesting.

They were waiting on the results for a gun registry. Maybe it would help them break the case.

It was around half eight when Beckett suddenly remembered their date.

'Castle?'

'Mhmmm.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'About what?'

'Our date. It's just this case is annoying me. I mean we don't even have anything IDing our vic and the results haven't come back yet.'

'Hey, hey, it's OK. I was going to cook for you anyway. We can just have it here.'

'What?'

'Our date. We can go into a conference room, there's only me, you, Ryan and Esposito left anyway. We can just tell them not to disturb us for an hour, and I'll go get us some food. We'll start at nine.'

'Rick, that sounds perfect.' A tiny blush creeped up her neck. She was a little disappointed that they couldn't go back to his place. She was all ready to jump him, but she could control herself. She was just really, really hoping that he couldn't.

**OK! I'm so not good at case-y type stuff.  
>Reviews make my day! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

'I'll be back with our food in a bit OK.'

'OK,' she couldn't help but smile as she watched him practically run to the elevator.

'What's up with him?' Esposito asked.

'Hmm, oh, nothing, why?' it was hard to conceal her excitement. She was going to have diner with Richard Castle for crying out loud. 'But,' she continued, 'when he comes back, do not go into conference room one.'

'Why not?' Ryan piped up from his desk. Confusion spreading across both of their faces.

'You'll see.' She smirked and returned to the murder board. 'Oh and if you do, then I'll make sure the both of you are sent back down to traffic till god knows when. Do I make myself clear?' She threatened. By the looks on their faces, she knew her message had gone through and stuck.

A little while later she heard the elevator doors open and Castle stumble out with way too many bags for just two people eating. She saw him heading towards the conference room, and she followed him.

He came out, went into the break room and came back out with two mugs. He nearly ran into her.

'Hey, Beckett, you err, can't come in, not yet.'

'Why?'

'I just, I just want to make this perfect, just wait five minutes tops.' And he shut the door.

She watched him through the window. He was so cute when he was nervous. He was placing candles all around the room, and the food had been set out on the table. Looks like they were having Thai. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Five minutes passed and he opened the door.

'After you Miss Beckett.' He gestured for her to enter.

Her jaw fell on the floor. The room was covered in candles. She knew that, but actually being in the room, the atmosphere, wow, there were just no words.

Their food was on the table and the two mugs from earlier were now filled with wine, and the bottle stood tall next to the biggest candle in the room.

'Rick, this is perfect,' she realised her voice had come out in a whisper.

'Your seat, milady.' Oh god, he was being so cheesy. She loved it.

She sat down and he sat down opposite her.

'Dig in Kate. It's the finest I could find in a half hour.' She giggled at his extreme cheesiness.

She took a bite and let out a moan. Her eyes fixed on his, she saw his pupils rapidly dilate. She was teasing him, on the edge of torture because she wanted him to lose control. To help, she ran her foot lightly up and down his calf, then being more adventurous, tantalizingly slowly up his thigh. He dropped his fork and his mouth hung open as he just started at her. She pretended that nothing was going on.

He was about to resume easting, when he caught Ryan and Esposito spying on them.

'Ryan and Esposito are watching us; maybe it was a bad idea having our date here.'

'If they know what's good for them, they won't disturb us.'

He smiled at her and continued eating.

They remained like that, in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances, smirks and touches, mainly from her, to send him over the edge, until they had both finished their meal.

'More wine?' He offered.

'Oh, no. I'm still on duty; I shouldn't even be having any.'

'Well I better clean up, and then we can continue.'

'Sure thing Rick.'

She watched him throw the boxes away. He had his back turned to her. One little kiss to the back of his neck should set him off, right? Well it was time to find out. She silently stood up and placed a soft, barely there kiss to the back of his neck. He froze and turned around his lips attacking her. He backed her up into the wall, a tiny 'oh!' escaping her, and in the process knocking over a mug and it smashed on the floor. They both didn't care as she started to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt exposing his flesh. When all the buttons were undone, her hands came from around his neck to touch his toned body. His tongue slipped past her lips, seeking hers and she moaned again, their tongues battling with passion and aggression. They heard the door open and Esposito murmur 'err…'

They reluctantly broke apart and Castle pressed his body into hers, effectively pushing her further back into the wall and she glared at the two junior detectives over his shoulder. They got the message and left.

She bent her head and placed tiny kisses to his chest. Her nose skimmed across his nipple and she kissed her way to it and let her tongue play with it. She took it between her teeth and bit down hard, but soothed it with her tongue.

'Kate…' she heard him moan.

'Kate, we can't. Not here.' Arousal clearly present in his voice, she kissed her way up his chest and captured his lips in another frenzied kiss.

He lost it and ripped her shirt open again and pressed their exposed bodies together, both moaning at the contact.

They didn't hear the door open. Al they heard was 'Sorry to disturb you, but, err, we got and ID on one of our vics.' And then the door shut.

**Hehehehehe, I'm being evilll for leaving it there… till Monday, or Sunday, depends on how much time I'll be able to have on the computer.**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the door shut, they broke apart again. She rested her head against his, breathing him in heavily. The smile on her face seemed like it was going to be etched there permanently. She stayed there against him, bodies pressed together, revelling in what just happened. She was still so charged.

His hands were around her waist, and she felt the warmth disappear when his hands went to button his shirt back up again. Her hands, however, provided a barrier by roaming across his chest. She moved her head away from his and to the side of his head, her lips level with his ear, and took his lobe into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

'Kate…god Kate, we have to go, please, we can't do this, not here…' he got cut off by Beckett nibbling on his lobe.

'Rick, keep touching me, please,' she whispered seductively onto his ear, her hot breath clouding his brain, and his hands moved involuntarily back to her waist, 'Please, I need you to touch me Rick. You can't leave me like this.' She pressed her hips into his and she could feel his hardness, making her moan at how turned on he was. 'We don't know when we'll be able to do this again.'

Taking his ear back into her mouth, his hands slide up her body and roughly squeeze her breast.

'Hmmm, yeah…' she moans into his ear and he searches for her lips urgently, meeting them fiercely.

One hand left her breast and slowly caressed her body, all the way to her pants, his expert fingers undid the fastenings and stroked her dampness through her soaked panties.

Their lips broke apart and he watched her eyes shut as he teased her through her panties.

'Mphmmmmmmm…ohhhh...God Castle, touch …me…' she leaned her head back into the wall as his fingers played with her clit. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and she nearly came undone. She dug her teeth into his exposed shoulder to suppress her moans.

His fingers glided to her entrance and one slides in. He was finally in her.

He slowly pumps his finger in and out of her, always passing her sweet spot, adding another finger into the mix. His ministrations made her boneless, thoughtless and she didn't regret anything. He started to violently thrust his fingers into her, and she bit down harder into his shoulder.

She moved her hips against his hand, and she finally exploded around him. Her screams came out in muffled moans. When she finally released her mouth from his shoulder, she can clearly see the dents her teeth made in him.

His fingers were still in her as she whispered in his ear, 'Rick, wow, just wow.'

She gasped when he removed his fingers, before he could do anything about it; she grabbed his hand and sucked herself from his fingers.

His eyes widened as he watched her expert tongue come out and lick any trace of her from him.

'Mhmmm Rick, you need to taste this.' Without warning, she pressed her lips against his and her tongue came out almost instantly to part his lips. As soon as he tasted her on her tongue, he lost control and backed her up even further against the wall, if that was even possible.

Their lips broke apart but hers never leave his skin, kissing her way back up to his ear.

'Calm down Ricky, otherwise we'll never leave.'

Her hands pushed him away gently, walking away from him, she went to button up her shirt, but half of the buttons were missing. If he kept on ripping her shirts, she would have nothing left to wear.

'Castle,' she turned to face him.

'Yeah.' He turned around, already buttoned up, jacket on. The only evidence of what had just occurred was that his hair wasn't perfect.

'You need to stop ripping my shirts.' She stated

'Oh, well you should stop wearing shirts,' he countered.

'I don't think that would be appropriate attire for work.'

'I don't care.'

'Could you just please grab my jacket from my chair.'

'Kay.' And he left a quick kiss on her lips.

She was going crazy; she had just let Richard Castle touch her up in the precinct. She had just let Richard Castle make her come violently in the precinct; she was bit wild, but never like this before. She had marked him though, that bite was going to darken and stay there for a while. She smiled at the thought.

He came back in with her jacket and piece of paper.

'I think Ryan and Esposito are going to be scarred for life, they left this.'

He handed both things to her. She put her jacket on and read the note.

'It's the address, come on, lets go.'

**Well, don't kill me, there is more to come,**

**The grabbing of the not legs is today!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : I really suck at case-y stuff, so here's my best shot, this took forever to write. COPS AND ROBBERS TONIGHT GUYSSS! I WANT A HUG!**

In the car they were both surprisingly quiet. They arrived outside of the apartment, which was next to their crime scene of their second victim. She grabbed his arm, 'Castle…'

'Yeah?'

'Not a word.'

'OK'

They both made their way to the apartment that Esposito had noted down. As soon as they got inside they found Ryan and Esposito searching the place already. The junior detectives stopped when they heard footsteps, they looked up and gave the couple a knowing smile.

'So what took you guys so long?' Esposito asked, the double meaning not lost.

'Shut it, Esposito, what you guys may or may not have witnessed stays between the four of us. My earlier threat still stands.' They nodded in acknowledgement.

Whilst Beckett was giving her little speech, Castle had wondered into the next room. Ryan followed him to see what he was up to.

Esposito was still with Beckett.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing, took you guys long enough…' he smirked.

'Shut up.' She countered with a smile breaking out on her face.

'I'm gonna go and see what they're up to…' he wandered off, leaving Beckett on her own.

She started to look for evidence for any ID, but she stopped when she heard Esposito whisper, 'Finally,' and then a chuckle from both Ryan and Castle. She smiled to herself.

She continued what she was doing, when Ryan's voice broke her from her trance. 'You know what will happen to you if you hurt her right?'

She heard Castle utter a nervous 'no.'

'We _will_ hurt you and we _will _make sure that your body is never found, but don't tell Beckett, she'll go mad.'

She heard footsteps approaching, so she busied herself by intently studying a wall. Castle walked past her and she looked at him, he was white as a sheet.

'Hey,' she touched his arm, 'everything OK?'

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting. Ryan and Esposito walked back into the room, 'hey, hey break it up, we're at a crime scene.'

They broke apart, her head still spinning from that spontaneous kiss. Castle whispered 'sorry, I just wanted to kiss you again.'

'Hmmm castle, you can do that again, but not when we're at work.'

'Yes ma'am.'

She gave him a death glare and ripped herself from his hold and found a dark object lying on the table. It was a wallet. More specifically, their first victim's wallet. She found a drivers licence in there and the picture was identical to their first victim.

'Looks like out first vic was called Daniel Reyes, let's get back and see if he was connected to out second vic in any way.'

Once back at the precinct, they ran Daniel Reyes through the system. His next if kin was listed as Matthew Young. When the screen had loaded, Beckett's jaw fell open. Daniel Reye's next of kin was their second victim.

They'd found a gun at Matthew Young's crime scene, and the ballistics report was sitting on her desk.

'Hey, ballistics is back, looks like the gun used to kill out vic was used in another murder, from earlier this year. Case was passed on though. Wonder why?'

'Wait. Earlier this year?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'I remember this case; a guy shot another in self defence, so they recommended community service. Eye witness reports said that defendant left the gun shop and was mugged, elbowed the mugger in the face and shot him. Witness called the cops.'

'Okay, look for anyone to talk to for our second vic then.' She called across the bullpen. She turned to Castle. 'So Matthew was the eye witness, to his best friend killing another person.'

'By accident,' Castle added. 'Maybe Daniel was carrying around the guilt of killing someone, even if it was for self defence.' He continued.

'So he asked his best friend, almost brother, to shoot him, to relieve him of the guilt.'

'His friend would do anything, because like you said, almost brothers'

'And his brother's death hung over him, so he killed himself.'

'But he must've told someone.'

'Maybe a girlfriend.'

'Hey guys,' she called out, 'we have Matthew's phone in evidence don't we?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Because if he shot himself, then he might've told someone.'

She stormed off to evidence, leaving all three boys dumbfounded.

She came back minus later, alerting them with an 'aha!' and heading towards espositos desk.

'Last number, Mary Weiz.'

'Ok then…' Esposito started.

'She's coming in the morning, so we all better go rest up.'

'Uhhuh, and what will you and lover boy be doing?'

'Whatever we want to.'

'Come on let's go,' she didn't even hear him approach, but she felt his arm go around her back.

They walked towards the elevator and she felt his hand sip lower on her back, to pinch her ass. They were both aware of the audience they had, so she let her hand find his ass and squeezed his cheek hard making him gasp and chuckle. They let their hands rest on each others rear ends whilst waiting for the elevator. As soon as the doors opened the couple walked in and Castle backed Beckett into the wall and started a relentless attack on her lips. The door close and the moan she produced was heard by all three men.

Once out of the precinct and in her car, he couldn't keep his hands off her. His phone chose that moment to ring. He sighed as she tried to regain herself.

'Hey sweetie…yeah, OK…not again…I'm on my way, just keep her at bay.'

He sighed again and faced Beckett.

'That was Alexis, could you drop me off home please, apparently mother's a bit too happy. I'm sorry.' He explained.

'Hey, no, I understand, I mean I'm sorry too, but the longer we wait, the better it is right?' she joked.

'I hope so,' he muttered, mainly to himself.

Thy spent the ride to his place in a comfortable silence, them holding hands. His thumb stroking her. Once she pulled up outside his apartment building she leaned over and kissed him hard, tongue coming out straight away. It was a hungry kiss; she wanted to mark him again. She pulled away, breathless, but grinning nonetheless.

'Just something to remember me by.' she said, and watched him stumble towards his building. She drove away, laughing at the power she had over him.

At 7am, Beckett was up and ready for the day, the whole night, all she could think about was his hands on her body. No more fantasies, just memories. She remembered how they touched her, how they made her explode. God she was getting hot already. She shook it off and headed towards the precinct.

When the elevator doors opened she found Castle sitting at her desk already, a steaming cup of coffee waiting there for her.

She smiled as she sat down.

'So how was your night?' he asked, plating innocent.

'If you must know, your damn hands refused to leave my mind, and neither did your lips and tongue, I came in bed just thinking about you.' She trailed off, letting her words sink in. He choked on his coffee.

'What's wrong Castle?' she asked, playing innocent.

'Hey Beckett, vics girlfriend is here.' Esposito shouted.

'Kay, Castle get cleaned up, but you can't come in, this needs to be done alone.'

He nodded in acknowledgment, speaking still being impossible for him to do.

She walked into the conference room where Mary Weiz was waiting for her. It was the same conference room where she and Castle has their date,. She shook it off and put on Detective Beckett.

She opened the door and Mary stood up.

'Ms Weiz, I'm Detective Kate Beckett., could I just ask you a few questions about Matthew Young.'

'We were engaged you know.'

'I did, did you know about his relationship with Daniel Reyes?'

'Yeah, they were like brothers, Matt would do anything Dan asked. Dan pulled him out of a bad place when they were younger.'

'Well it seems that Dan asked matt to kill, because of an incident that occurred a few months ago. Now the charges were dropped but he was sentenced to community service…' she got cut off.

'They were both so sweet; they would never hurt anyone on purpose.'

'Well it looks like the guilt was eating him up from inside, so he asked his friend for the only way he knew out, then it looks like matt committed suicide for the same reasons, the guilt of killing his best friend hung over him.'

Mary was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

'He called me, he called me and said goodbye. That was all he said, goodbye.'

'He loved you very much.'

I called 911 anonymously, I gave them the address, I needed to know why.' She completely broke down.

They emerged from the room, Mary's eyes bloodshot, and Beckett led her to the elevator and handed her a card.

'If you ever want to talk.' She answered the confusing look dawning on Mary's face.

Mary got in and as the doors closed she whispered 'thank you.'

**A/N : Okay I'm so so sorry that I took forever with this update, but it was term break and I had so much work piling up and plus I really hate this chapter, I couldn't write, really bad blockage. But here it is, and I'll be returning to a regular updating schedule.**


	13. Chapter 13

She felt Castle approach her as she stared at the elevator doors.

'Hell of a case, right?' he breathed.

She turned to face him, not noticing how close he was to her, 'hmmm yeah…'

'You know, we never got to finish our date…' he started hope lining his voice '…we were rudely interrupted.' He nodded towards Ryan and Esposito. She laughed lightly, 'Remy's is open all night, want a burger?'

They ordered their food and sat down opposite each other. They ate in a comfortable silence, when another idea formed in her head. They both wanted this night to go the same way, but neither of them knew who was going to initiate it and when.

She started as soon as he drenched a chip in ketchup. She mimicked her actions from the night before, and ran her foot up and down his calf. Watching as he dropped his chip and it hit the table with a splatter, his mouth wide open. The splatter left ketchup stains on his chin. It was calling out to her to just go and lick it off. She was never one to deny things so she leaned over and placed her lips on his stubbly jaw and her tongue came out to lick the ketchup from his face. She ran it slowly over his jaw, closing her eyes and moaning at the sensation of tasting him. She heard him suck in a breath and she kissed her way to his lips and captured his lips in a soft kiss. She giggled into his mouth, 'let's go back to my place, because what I want to do to you might get us arrested for public indecency.' She whispered into his mouth, their hot breaths mingling. She sat back down and continued torturing him with her foot. He started at her for a moment, and then he stood up and pulled a wad of bills out of his wallet and placed it on the table. It looked way too much to pay for their meal. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it.

They left in no particular hurry, but there was a certain urgency in her walk his hand was plastered firmly to the small of her back.

In her car, they were both surprisingly distant. She was expecting him to be running his hands all over her. She would've been telling him stop it, secretly enjoying it.

Things changed once they were in the privacy in her elevator. He pinned her to the wall and claimed her lips. She eagerly responded and wrapped her legs around his torso, grinding her center into his hardness. Both moaned at the contact and he moved his lips to assault her neck when the elevator stopped on her floor. The movement caused to her unintentionally rub against him again. She dropped back down on the floor and made her way to her apartment. His lips never left her neck. His hands possessively wrapped around her waist. At her door she was fumbling with her keys. Damn this delicious torture on her. His tempting lips on her neck, nibbling away at her sensitivity.

He stopped and she managed to slip the key into the lock, but then he bit down hard on her neck, she moaned loudly in response and grinded back into him his warm breath clouded her ear. 'That's payback for last night.'

'Hmmm, stop complaining, look how it turned out.'

'Yeah, with you permanently marking my skin and exploding around my fingers. But you were so quiet…'

'Oh but tonight, I don't intend to be quiet at all.'

She opened her door and they stumbled into her living room to find it was already occupied.

Lanie Parish was snoozing on her couch with the TV running.

Shit! She was supposed to have dinner with Lanie, she forgot.

'Maybe I should go,' Castle suggested.

'I'm so sorry Rick.'

'Hmmm, come here.' He turned her around and captured her lips in a ferocious kiss. His hands travelled down to her rear and squeezed it roughly. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled it out. They broke apart in fear that Lanie might wake up.

'I have tomorrow off, so…' she started.

'You're all mine, and I'm not taking no for an answer.' He growled, making her want him even more. Damn Lanie for being such a cockblock.

He left and he shut the door behind him. She walked over to the cockblock and shook her violently.

'What,what!' she flailed her arms, and beckett had to move back to avoid being hit.

'You're on my couch, asleep, why?' She didn't care that she sounded irritated.

'Dinner?' Lanie questioned.

'Yeah, about that…' Beckett started.

'Javi said you left with Castle.'

'Yeah I did. I'm sorry I forgot, I was starving and Castle…'

'…fed you.' Lanie finished for her.

'I'm sorry you fell asleep though.'

'It's Ok, your couch is comfy.'

_If only you knew what happened on that couch…_ Beckett started to wonder.

Lanie didn't press the 'having dinner with Castle' issue any further because she knew Beckett wouldn't crack.

'Temptation Lane marathon, we haven't done this in a while.'

Lanie conveniently 'tempted' her. 'OK.' She sat down and lost herself in the wild drama. All throughout the marathon all Beckett could think was _Lanie Parish, you are the master of cockblockers._


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up at 8am. Lanie had left at midnight and Beckett had dragged herself to bed, exhausted from trying not to tell Lanie anything. She walked around her kitchen making coffee. She didn't have a clue what to do for the day. It was her day off and she was already bored. So she did the only thing on her mind. She called him. He picked up on the first rig.

'Castle.'

'Hey, it's me.'

'Detective, it's so early in the morning, am I on your mind already?'

God his ego had no boundaries.

'No, I, err,' she gave up. 'Yeah, what are you doing?'

'Surely not what are you wearing?' his sexy voice made her shiver, her mind wandering to him topless, over her, touching her. She snapped out of it quickly. 'No. What are you _doing_?'

'Just about to leave, see you soon.' And he hung up.

About 20 minutes later she was opening the door and launching herself at him. Her lips nipping his. However, she pulled away just as things were about to heat up.

'That was for yesterday.' She stated.

'What do you mean?'

'The bite. It left a mark.'

'Oh, well I thought you wouldn't mind, the way you reacted.'

'How was Lanie?' He changed the subject.

'A cockblock, but we watched Temptation Lane.'

'Remember what happened when we watched it?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah, you kissed me whilst I was sleeping. Neither me or Lanie fell asleep when we were watching it though.'

'So what do you want to do today?'

She let the question linger, she knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted him to do to her.

'Massage me Rick.' She watched his eyes widen.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.' And she started towards her bedroom, him in tow.

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, watching, absorbing, the way his eyes popped when her buttons did. Eventually all the buttons were undone and her shirt was gaping open. She wasn't wearing a bra. She knew he could see, and she maintained her intense gaze on him. She peeled her shirt off her watching his bulge grow. He walked towards her and lightly placed his hands on her waist, just above her pants. Her fingers went down to unbutton her pants, but his nimble fingers beat her there, unbuttoning her and unzipping her. She watched his eyes darken and his breathing steady as he knelt down and removed her pants. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt, her fingers splayed over his broad shoulders. She ripped his shirt open and she heard the buttons scatter across her floor. He stood back up and pressed their exposed upper bodies together. He placed barely there kisses to her neck. Working up to her earlobe, whispering 'I thought I was giving you a massage'

'Hmmm, you are, you're just going to be naked when you do.'

She captured his lips in a passionate kiss and her hands moved to unbutton his jeans. She pressed their lower bodies together. She moaned when her arousal pressed into his hardness.

She wrapped her legs around him as he stepped out of his pants and walked towards her bed. Laying her down, he stared at her, taking in how flushed she was.

She'd never let a man do this to her before, but the again, there'd never been Castle there to do it.

He crawled over her and stared ghosting his fingertips over her arms, down her body, causing her to break out in delicious goosebumps. He avoided anywhere intimate. His feather light touch was driving her crazy. She craved more friction, but her resolve remained, she didn't give in to him.

Once his fingers reached her ankles, his hands grabbed her calves and he snail-paced his was up her long legs. He stopped briefly at her most intimate part, and ran his tongue over her damp panties all too quickly. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she released a long moan, and her hips buckled into him. He continued his assault on her body, memorising every single curve, noticing how his touch made her squirm.

He came to stop at the underside of her breasts and leaned over to whisper 'are you enjoying yourself?' in his deep, sexy voice.

All she could manage was a breathy 'mhmmm…'

Seizing her earlobe between his teeth, he tugged gently at it and started to nibble his was down to her collarbone. He continued onwards to her breasts and took an already taut peak into his mouth.

His tenderness was driving her mad. He let go and kissed her breast gently, kissed across her cleavage and attacked her other breast in the exact same way.

Her gasps and moans only encouraged to apply more pressure and soon her hips were coming up to meet his hardness through his cotton barrier.

He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her body and soon his head was placed between her legs. His eyes darkened at the sight before him. She looked up, and she saw raw lust and desire running through those usually ocean blue eyes.

His delicately kissed the inside of her thigh and removed her now soaked panties.

He lost all control and animalistcly sucked her, attacking her clit with nibbles and licks. Her moans escalated into screams, and soon they filled the apartment as she went over the edge. He wasted no time in plunging a finger deep inside her. Her walls were so damn tight, he added another one.

Her first orgasm transitioned into the second, no rest allowed as he pumped her ferociously.

Profanity mixed with his name was the only things she was capable of producing. She moved her hips against his hand as her third orgasm crashed around her.

He leaned over her and took his fingers out of her, brought them up their lips and they each took one in their mouths enjoyed the way she tasted and he moved his finger she was still sucking on the one in her mouth. Finally she slid it out, and plastered her lips against his, letting her tongue find his so they could taste her together.

They broke apart and she giggled.

'I told you I wouldn't be quiet.' Her hands snaked down his chest to remove his boxers. She felt his spring out and rub against her. She closed her eyes and moaned at the contact. She grabbed his head and gave him a few strokes of encouragement and placed him at her entrance.

'Kate, wait…'

'I'm on the pill.'

'When?'

'After you kissed me, I just knew…' she was cut off by him sliding into her, tentatively, slowly, exploring her, filling her completely.

She couldn't contain the gasps and moans that escaped her, and she didn't want to either.

He moved slowly in and out, but when she panted '…harder, faster…please…Ooohhhh…OHHHH….RICK!' he obliged, thrusting harder and faster until she was screaming non-stop and he was emptying himself into her.

Lying on top of her, she claimed his lips in a searing kiss. When they broke apart she had the hugest grin on her face.

'Best massage ever.'

**A/N : HOLY SMUT! Ha, this was harder to write than Chapter 12. I really, really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh and Heartbreak Hotel! Gonna love it. :p**


	15. Chapter 15

His alluring lips left her skin with a burning desire dancing across her neck and his ample hands ran own her body, caressing her breasts and massaging her lower abdomen. She moaned at his delicious ministrations and she shifted back into his touch even more.

God, she was still dreaming about his hands, even after having mind-blowing sex with him. She didn't mind one bit.

His fingers deftly slipped between her folds and he began pumping her, her name spilling from his lips.

She was in heaven. She never wanted to wake, never wanted to open her eyes, but dream Castle hooked his fingers around her sweet spot and her eyes flew open, to find that her very erotic dream was in fact a reality.

Castle was fingering her awake. She was so close too. Her moans became breathy gasps, which became loud, ecstatic screams as her orgasm slammed into her.

'…geez Kate…wow…you really aren't a quiet lover are you?'

She tried to steady her breathing, 'I waned you,' her voice all low, husky, sexy.

Her head fell back into his chest as he brought his dripping fingers to her mouth.

'I knew you enjoyed them the last time.' His sexy voice made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

'You are so thoughtful Rick.' And she took him into her mouth. Her tongue worked relentlessly over his fingers and only when she had sucked every trace of her from him did she let his fingers escape her (other) wet prison.

She wriggled free from his grasp and shoved him on his back. It was time for some well-deserved payback.

She straddled him and his large hands covered her tiny waist. She let him drink in the sight of her again, but this time with the added afterglow of sex added to the mix.

'Kate…you are just…wow…' he chuckled. 'You've rendered me speechless yet again Kate.'

`Ricky, if just looking at e gets you speechless, then what's going to happen next?' she asked playfully.

'Wh…why…why, what's happening?' he stuttered.

'I'll think you'll enjoy this Ricky,' she purred, there was no other word for it. She purposely rolled the 'r' and leaned over him and kissed him senseless. She didn't stay on his lips for long. She kissed his stubbly jaw and down his neck.

Her slender fingers splayed out across his muscular chest, all the way down to his unit.

He gasped. 'KATE!'

'Yes,' she looked up innocently.

'No, no, Kate, please, I won't be able to handle ahhh…ahhh…shit…Kate…please.' She cupped his balls and kissed his head lightly.

'Payback Ricky.' And she took his swollen head into her hot mouth. Her tongue swirled around it. She had every intention to torture him. He deserved it for what he did to her.

She released him and placed feather light kisses down his erect shaft to his balls. She ran her index finger over his oh so lightly across his extra sensitive skin and massaged his testicles in her hand.

Above her she could hear him being reduced to using unoriginal profanity and a very limited vocabulary.

'My, my Ricky, use your words. I thought you were a writer.' Her words vibrated onto his shaft and he didn't seem to notice her comment as she was still stimulating his balls. Her tongue came out and she sucked one ball into her mouth, her hand still massaging the other one.

She felt his hands grasp her hair, holding her there. She popped his ball out of her mouth and proceeded to sucking the next one.

She released him again and ran her tongue up his shaft and took him in fully.

'GOD HKATE!' his grip tightened, but no much that it hurt. He was so big, she swallowed for more room. She bobbed up and down, up and down occasionally letting go to stroke him and lick him, only to be devoured again.

They both knew he was close, him by his hips jerking slightly, her by the clear liquid beginning to seep out from his head.

She pumped his lower shaft and ran his balls through her fingers, whilst still sucking on his upper shaft.

He exploded in her mouth and his hips jerked his shaft further down into her throat. She moaned at how good he tasted and licked him clean.

She kissed her way back up his body and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

'Feel free to get back at me like that any time you want to.' He finally managed to say.

'You can count on…whoa!'

he flipped them over, so he was leaning over her.

He slid into her, not realising how wet she was.

'How?'

'What can I say, I have an amazing muse.'

He wasn't gentle at all. He was thrusting her hard and fast. She loved it. Oh yeah did she love it. She felt the waves of her first/second orgasm about to hit her. When it did she screamed his name over and over again as her next orgasm followed almost immediately.

He kept pumping her, harder and harder, faster and faster.

She was going to be sore later, but it was so worth it.

'Shit, I'm coming, yeah. Oh...oh…,' his groans mixed with her screams as they came together.

Once he was empty again, he rolled onto his die and she snuggled into his chest, kissing him gently. When they broke apart she said 'That was to even out the roughness. Good god Rick, I won't be able to walk later.'

All he could do was grin foolishly at his handiwork.

**A/N : what do you guys think? Im off to watch Sucker Punch now in the UK! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter guys… and CUFFED tonight! SQUEEEEEEEE!**

Her eyes fluttered open and she immedialtey noticed that her surroundings were much, much warmer than usual. Castle's large bodynwas lined up against hers, cocooning her. She relaxed into him feeling could so get used to this.

Her stomach chose that moment to interupt as a beastly growl enamneated from there. She hadn't eaten all day, and Castle had interupted her before she got the chance. And well that interuption had led to another.

She untangled herself from him, oh so carefully, trying not to wake him. She grabbed the first thing she could, his shirt, how cliché. She put it on regardless and she started watching him sleep. She noticed his breathing hitch every twenty breaths or so and a groan escaped his lips before her stomach reminded her why she was up in the first place.

She padded across to her kitchen and out the coffee maker on for two. She raided her fridge and prayed that there was something edible in there. Bacon and egss. Perfect. She set about cooking their breakfast, err, luch.

She'd just finished putting the finishing touches on their meal and finished the dishes, when she didn't hear him approach. She did feel his strong, muscular, bare arms circle her.

'You know, seeing you in just my shirt is _soooo _sexy,' he breathed in her ear, making her go weak at the knees. She leaned back into him and she felt his hard muscles through the material of his shirt.

He placed sweet kisses up and down her neck.

'Rick!' she gasped. Her brain kicked into overdrive.

'Breakfast, err, lunch,' she managed to say.

'I'm already eating,' and he bit down on her neck. She involuntarily rolled her hips into his groin and gasped at the sexy parasite on her neck.

'Before it gets cold,' she was grasping at straws.

'Still want you more'

'So we have something to burn!' she moaned as his tongue tasted her. He released his lips from her neck.

This was her first chance to see him, and he was yummy. He was wearing only his boxers. Navy blue silk. She could see his peachy bum outlined in them. Images of her squeezing it, biting it, and other delicious things flooded her mind.

_Calm down there._ She thought. _Eat, then you can do that to him._ She smiled at the thought and joined him.

They sat down together, sitting side by side and they ate in a comfortable silence.

He tured in his seat and ran his fingers up her exposed thigh. She nearly choked on her coffee.

'Hey!' she glared at him.

'What?' he feinged innocence, his daring fingers inching higher and higher. 'I've finished.'

'I haven't,' and she downed her coffee in one, eager for his fingers to more to her.

'Now I have,' she stood up and walked towards her bedroom, but he caught up with her before she could enter. He pinned her against the door, 'Now it's time for the real treat,' he whispered seductivley in her ear and took it into his mouth. His hands started to roam. She was stunned, but reacted with encouraging with moans nontheless.

He pressed his body into hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their centres touching, hot wetness meeting hardness, both groaned at the contact.

His large hands squeezed her breasts and her eyes fluttered shut. She moved her chest in sync with her hips, both rolling into his hard parts.

'God Castle…more,' she breathed. He obliged.

He discarded his boxers anf found she not-a-stich naked under his shirt and his fingers slid into her moistured centre.

'Fuck!' her eyes flew open and her breathing became so much more ragged. She began riding his hand like there was no tomorrow. Just before she was about to climax he removed his fingers and replaced them with his huge cock, slamming into her, pumping her hard and fast.

Her mind was hazed with lust and when he was pumping her, she screamed as her orgasm hit her, hard. He never stopped, no, he continued until orgasm number 2 hit her. Then he erupted inside of her, her name erupting from her mouth at the same time.

All that was heard from the both of them was panting, trying to regain their breaths. She was surprised that he was still standing. She didn't care how sore she was going to be the next day.

'Do you think we burned it all, or do we need another round or two?' she asked.

His eyes twinkled. 'Kate, I've never seen this side of you, so willing, so unexpected, so sexy.' He kissed her lips, taking her breath away.

'Just another layer,' she managed to gasp beofre he claimed her lips again.

'Here's another,' she breathed when they broke apart.

'I love you.' If his smile was any indication, he loved her back.

**A/N : All mistakes are mine, and sorry for the loong-ass wait, but I was contemplating hurting Alexis to interupt them, but I'm not that mean. AND I've had placements and mock exams since the last update, but this is the last chapter, fin. Thank you guys soo much for all of the hits and reviews and alerts. I shall be back, hopefully soon, with another fic. But for my first ever fic, thank you, thank you sooo much for the feedback, it has helped me so much and I am sooooooooooo very grateful for every single bit of it I've received.**


End file.
